


Nightmare

by KuromiAkira



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Improvvisamente il dolore si tramutò in disperazione.<br/>Quando risollevò lo sguardo i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime, fissi sull'amico, senza trovare il coraggio di andare da lui, come se non si sentisse più degno di avvicinarsi.<br/>Gli sembrò di essersi appena risvegliato da un lungo sonno e di essere stato catapultato nel peggiore degli incubi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Le due forze si scontrarono tra loro, veloci e violente ma incredibilmente silenziose, lasciando che solo il brusio del vento creato dall'onda d'urto increspasse il silenzio di morte sceso su quel mondo martoriato dalla guerra.  
Due potenze diverse, la magia nera e la magia bianca, opposte eppure simili; una scia nera e rossa contro la candida, ma solida barriera protettiva si confrontavano senza vacillare sotto forza dell'altra.  
Percepiva i muscoli del braccio, teso in avanti e da cui scaturiva la magia oscura, tendersi e dolere; ma un ghigno increspò le sue labbra sottili, mentre un forte senso di appagamento e orgoglio gli riempì il petto.  
Sentiva la barriera creata dall'avversario vibrare sotto la potenza del suo attacco; era certo della propria superiorità, ma il solo dovercela mettere tutta e dare fondo ad ogni energia pur di dominare sull'altro, lo appagava.  
Era lo scontro, ciò che cercava.  
Sentire il suo crescente potere scorrere attraverso ogni cellula del proprio corpo ed usarla contro validi avversari, abbattendoli uno dopo l’altro lasciandosi dietro una scia di sangue: era questa la sua ragione di vita.  
Per questo aveva abbandonato tutto per diventare il braccio destro del Re dei demoni. Poco importava essere considerato il suo sottoposto: Ooikawa gli aveva dato l'opportunità di lottare, ed era questa l'unica cosa che gli dava piacere.  
Fu con l'appagamento di chi è a un passo dalla vittoria che fece più forza col braccio, da cui scaturì un'improvvisa e violenta ondata di energia.  
La barriera tremò visibilmente fino ad incrinarsi nel mezzo; un lampo di consapevolezza attraversò lo sguardo del mago bianco, che stava attaccando girato da un lato, imperturbabile anche in quella disperata situazione.  
Lo vide stringere il bastone di legno con la mano destra, poi muovere il braccio sinistro dietro di sé, in modo da spingere più indietro i suoi compagni e proteggerli meglio.  
Infine si voltò all'indietro, gli occhi color ambra fissi sull'eroe del gruppo.  
\- Shouyou , - mormorò, mesto e appena affaticato, - lascio tutto nelle tue mani. Ti prego... Salva Kuroo. -  
La barriera s’infranse appena il mago concluse la frase, la scia magica lo colpì in pieno petto, e lo sbalzò all'indietro con violenza.  
\- Kenma! - gridò Hinata, proprio nel momento in cui l'amico sbatté a terra esanime. Il bianco della lunga veste, che solitamente copriva la maggior parte del corpo di Kozume ma che era ora aperta sul petto da uno squarcio obliquo, venne velocemente occultato dal rosso vermiglio del sangue, che rapido si espandeva sotto di lui in una densa pozza che pareva dover inghiottire quel corpo minuto da un momento all'altro.  
I capelli tinti di biondo nascondevano agli occhi di Kuroo il viso piegato di lato dell'altro, ma al mago nero non fu necessario vederne i lineamenti per rievocarne il volto in ogni dettaglio: innumerevoli, improvvise immagini di quel ragazzino attraversarono la sua mente.  
Ricordi di un passato che pareva lontano e dimenticato chissà come riemersero tutti in un istante, spegnendo la tanto agognata soddisfazione per la vittoria appena conquistata.  
Non riuscì più a muoversi, come se osservare quel corpo rigido e ormai privo di vita lo immobilizzasse a sua volta.  
Non fu più in grado di pensare, vedere e percepire nulla che non fosse un immotivato dolore.  
\- Perché? - riuscì a distinguere Tetsurou in mezzo al caos che era diventato per lui il mondo esterno; Hinata era corso da Kenma e si era inginocchiato accanto a lui, piegato fino a sporcarsi i capelli e il viso col sangue che fuoriusciva dalla ferita sul petto dell'amico.  
\- Perché? Non è giusto! - urlò, sollevandosi e guardando Kuroo dritto negli occhi, mostrandogli senza alcuna vergogna le copiose lacrime che gli rigavano il volto. - Lui voleva solo salvarti! Kenma combatteva per salvare te! -  
\- Kenma... -si ritrovò a ripetere Kuroo, confuso.  
Il mago nero rimase immobile qualche istante, stordito, poi si portò le mani sulla testa, come se i ricordi che ancora intasavano la sua mente lo stessero ferendo.  
Kenma. Un ragazzino timido e insicuro, incapace di proteggersi da solo e che desiderava una vita tranquilla.  
Il fanciullo che aveva salvato tanti anni prima, e con cui aveva finito per passare l'infanzia, inizialmente solo perché era uno dei pochi discendenti rimasti della tribù dei demoni gatto, proprio come lo era lui, poi per sincero affetto.  
Gli aveva insegnato l'uso della magia bianca, più compatibile con la sua natura quieta e pacifica, ed aveva incominciato a studiare lui stesso la più adatta a combattere magia nera, per proteggerlo.  
Solo per proteggerlo.  
A un certo punto, in un tempo e in un modo che in quel momento non riusciva a rammentare, si era allontanato da lui e si era imbattuto in Ooikawa e poi... e poi…  
Poi il desiderio di lottare e la sete di potere avevano sostituito i suoi più nobili propositi, Kenma era scomparso dai suoi pensieri e in men che non si dica si era ritrovato al seguito del Grande Re.  
Improvvisamente il dolore si tramutò in disperazione.  
Quando risollevò lo sguardo i suoi occhi erano velati di lacrime, fissi sull'amico, senza trovare il coraggio di andare da lui, come se non si sentisse più degno di avvicinarsi.  
Gli sembrò di essersi appena risvegliato da un lungo sonno e di essere stato catapultato nel peggiore degli incubi.  
Voleva stare con Kenma per sempre, aveva giurato di proteggerlo da tutto, ma l'aveva ucciso con le sue stesse mani, aveva privato della vita una persona che, pur incapace di fare del male a qualcuno, era sceso sul campo di battaglia per salvarlo dalle grinfie del Grande Re.  
Sentiva dietro di sé lo sguardo divertito di Ooikawa, un solo accenno di essere tornato in sé lo avrebbe esposto alla sua crudeltà, ma non gli importava. Pur consapevole delle conseguenze, tese il braccio, quello stesso con cui aveva colpito l'amico, verso il mago bianco, mentre tutto attorno a lui svaniva, perdeva nitidezza e infine si oscurava.  
\- Ken... ma... - 

Il bianco del soffitto infastidì i suoi occhi ancora annebbiati dal sonno, mentre il suono incessante della sveglia gli martellava nel cervello.  
Tetsurou sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, l'immagine di Kenma riverso al ruolo e gli orribili sentimenti provati ancora ben impressi nella memoria.  
Per qualche istante l'adolescente giapponese, capitano del club di pallavolo della Nekoma, e il demone gatto praticante della magia nera coesistettero nella sua testa.  
Poi i ricordi della vita come sottoposto del Grande Re sfumarono, confermandosi fittizi, e Kuroo fu libero di spegnere la sveglia, guardarsi attorno e riconoscere la propria stanza, il proprio letto, la propria vita.  
Nell'alzarsi si accorse di essere affaticato e molto agitato, tremava da capo a piedi. Una goccia di sudore attraversò la guancia sinistra partendo dalla tempia, e la asciugò sfregando la manica del pigiama sul mento.  
Sospirò nel tentativo di calmarsi, si grattò la testa quasi tirandosi i capelli per costringersi a svegliarsi del tutto e rendersi conto di aver semplicemente avuto un incubo.  
Solo un incubo. Nulla era stato reale. Non aveva abbandonato Kenma dopo avergli giurato di non lasciarlo mai solo, non l'aveva ferito tradendo la sua fiducia, e soprattutto non l'aveva ucciso, colpendolo senza esitazione o pietà.  
Balzò fuori dal letto, si lavò velocemente, tornato in camera dopo pochi minuti le sue mani rovistarono frenetiche all'interno dell'armadio alla ricerca della divisa scolastica e infine corse al piano inferiore senza nemmeno fare colazione, incapace di togliersi di dosso l'inquietudine che il sogno gli aveva lasciato.  
Suonò il campanello di casa Kozume con più insistenza del solito, pur consapevole di essere in largo anticipo, l'espressione solitamente tranquilla e strafottente tradiva una sorta di paura.  
Un altro tentativo di attirare l'attenzione degli inquilini della casa, lo sguardo rivolto alla finestra della camera di Kenma, dietro cui poco dopo fece capolino la testa arruffata del suo amico d'infanzia.  
Vederlo, seppur per un istante e dietro un vetro, servì a tranquillizzare Tetsurou, ma fu solo quando, pochi minuti dopo, lo vide uscire di casa pettinato, vestito, e con un'espressione imbronciata che il più grande si permise di sorridere.  
L'alzatore annullò con ampie falcate la distanza tra loro e attese di essergli accanto per rivolgergli la parola.  
\- Perché sei già qui? - domandò con un borbottio sommesso. - È presto, dovevo ancora fare colazione - si lamentò.  
\- Dovevi ancora uscire dal letto, vorrai dire - lo corresse Kuroo, ridendo. - Facciamo colazione fuori. Offro io - propose poi, nel tentativo di farsi perdonare.  
Il ragazzo dai capelli tinti di biondo non rispose, ma iniziò ad incamminarsi con la flemma che lo contraddistingueva. Tetsurou si accostò a lui in pochi istanti e, bisognoso di un contatto fisico, non si trattenne dal cercare di cingere col braccio sinistro le spalle dell'altro, che però sfuggì alla presa con un movimento nervoso.  
Fu allora che il più grande si accorse che Kenma non l'aveva ancora guardato direttamente in faccia; anche in quel momento aveva la testa voltata dall'altra parte.  
Per qualche ragione, la sgradevole sensazione di non essere più degno di stargli accanto tornò prepotentemente a torturarlo, e la conseguente agitazione lo fece bloccare sul posto e afferrare con delicatezza ma decisione il volto dell'amico per forzare il contatto visivo tra loro.  
\- Non evitarmi! - esclamò, quasi risentito.  
\- Eh? - fu la iniziale, disarmante risposta che uscì dalla bocca dell'alzatore, lo sguardo confuso mutò pochi istanti dopo nel notare un certo timore misto ad irritazione in quello dell'altro. - Scusami. Non volevo evitarti - disse in tono colpevole.  
Quelle parole non riuscirono a calmare il capitano del club di pallavolo della Nekoma, che continuò ad incorniciare il viso di Kozume con le mani, studiandone attentamente l'espressione nel tentativo di scorgerne i minimi cambiamenti che solitamente solo lui riusciva a notare.  
Kuroo non poteva pensare che Kenma se la fosse presa per averlo buttato giù dal letto, per cui ci doveva essere un altro motivo, e doveva scoprire subito quale.  
\- Che hai? - chiese quindi, serio e severo.  
Kozume si liberò dalla presa dell'amico e s’imbronciò, sfuggendo ancora al suo sguardo.  
\- Nulla. È una sciocchezza - bisbigliò.  
Fece un paio di passi avanti prima di fermarsi nuovamente.  
\- Ho avuto un incubo - mormoro quasi sofferente - Molto brutto. E non mi sono ancora tranquillizzato - spiegò timidamente, incapace di tenersi tutto dentro dopo una domanda così diretta.  
Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per decidersi a continuare: - Io e te eravamo maghi e combattevamo l'uno contro l'altro - disse, nonostante il rischio di essere preso in giro dall'amico. 'Tu giochi decisamente troppo ai videogiochi', poteva già sentirlo ridere a crepapelle pronunciando certe parole.  
Ma nessuna parola di scherno arrivò da parte di Kuroo; il capitano del club di pallavolo sì limitò a fissare l'altro con la bocca aperta, prima di assimilare quelle parole e guardarsi attorno con aria assorta come se stesse riflettendo su cosa dirgli, colto da un improvviso sospetto.  
\- E alla fine ti uccidevo? - provò a chiedere, la voce tremò appena nel pronunciare quelle parole.  
Kenma si voltò di scatto verso i lui, con un'espressione che non lasciava dubbi sulla risposta, e Kuroo, quasi rasserenato da quella curiosa circostanza, sospirò.  
\- E ora sai perché ti sono piombato a casa un'ora prima del solito - disse infine, tornando a camminare di fianco a lui.  
Provò a cingergli nuovamente le spalle col braccio, e questa volta Kozume non lo allontanò.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finali (spoiler, se non conoscete Haikyuu Quest): era da quando sono venuta a conoscenza dell’esistenza di Haikyuu Quest e dei ruoli dei protagonisti che avevo in mente la scena di Kuroo che, manovrato da Ooikawa, uccideva Kenma.  
> In realtà non so ancora per quale motivo Kuroo è dalla parte dei cattivi. Può anche essere che sia lì di sua spontanea volontà, ma davvero non posso accettare che Kuroo combatta contro Kenma, ferendolo volontariamente.  
> In ogni caso, per mettere su scritto ciò che avevo in mente, mi serviva creare una long su ‘Haikyuu Quest’ come minimo… almeno finché non mi è venuto in mente di rendere tutto un sogno di Kuroo, per dare un po’ d’angst anche a lui, come solitamente faccio scrivendo sui miei personaggi preferiti. XD  
> Ho messo AU negli avvertimenti per non far capire che in realtà la vera ambientazione è quella canon, ringrazio ProfnoDanna per il suggerimento.


End file.
